1. Field
Example embodiments disclosed herein relate to a display panel, an electronic device including the same, and a bonding method thereof. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a display panel capable of improving bonding reliability, an electronic device including the display panel, and a bonding method of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electro-optical device mounted in an electronic device, e.g., a mobile phone, a notebook computer, or a TV, may include an electro-optical panel, e.g., a liquid crystal display panel, and a flexible wiring substrate mounted on the electro-optical panel. When a driver circuit driving the electro-optical panel is formed on the electro-optical panel, the flexible wiring substrate supplies display data or control signals to the electro-optical panel. When the driver circuit is not formed on the electro-optical panel, it may be mounted on the flexible wiring substrate or on an additional circuit substrate connected to the flexible wiring substrate, so the flexible wiring board supplies a driving signal output from the driver circuit to the electro-optical panel. The electro-optical panel may include a plurality of input pads in order to be electrically connected to the flexible wiring substrate, and the flexible wiring substrate includes a plurality of output pads corresponding to the plurality of input pads.